Bankotsu meets Yamyi
by Da Diva 911
Summary: Lol..I decided imma try n turn into funny lil fluffy drabbles warning there is alot of cussing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Bankotsu and Jakotsu meet Yamyi(Yo-me-a)

**(warning i write useing slang its a habit examples:U, kno, and stuff like that)**

It was a normal day Bankotsu and jakotsu walking down a dirt path. When they heard two demons talking about a girl. Bankotsu could not help he

loved to her a bout beautiful girls(I had to put that in there i could not help ...lol). So they listened to the conversation:

"Did u here about the girl who took out the demon down south that devoured(sp?) anything in its path i heard none of the demons of naraku could take it down" said a frog demon

"I heard that she took out her two swords and put them in a X shape and yelled "Cross Blades" the demon didnt even have a chance ...i heard she looks like a goddess but she is like the band of seven"

"Her story of her life is sad i would have been torn apart but she stood strong.. I admired her alot" said the frog demon

"What is her life story"

"She was abused at age five by her parents cause she was a girl and the wanted a boy the beat her severly...I mean with whips cause they felt tlike it. People who kno her and talk to her say u can still see marks from the whip and her legs and arms and a deep scar across her back. She trained secret with the help of demon slayers, ninjas,mercinerys who felt bad for her and wanted to help and an very good Assin who helped cause he helped was also abused by the time she was ten she was dangerous even as a child and was nice but still was very deadly when mad. She would be right now she is age fifteen I am staying on her good side".

Sniffle"Man i feel bad for her all demon love her even though she is a human a very powerful human"

"Now that i think about she is that powerful and has no demon sword at all"

Silence

More Silence

"DAMN" both said 

"Man she is strong"

)END OF CONVERSTION(

"Jakotsu did u hear that, sounds interesting, Lets got to a cliff something tells me we are meeting her very soon" Bankotsu said in a smirk

"HA HA HA , bankotsu has a crush" jakotsu said while laughing

"Please , me ... have ... a ...crush ...ya right "Bankotsu sais laughing nervously

Stops laughing"OMG, u do"Pinches cheeks" I am so proud of u"

"JAKOTSU,thats so weird" He screams

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tears falling from laughing so hard

They walk to a cliff when they are there for two hours and jakotsu is driving bankotsu crazy

"Where is she , she is taking all day" Jakotsu said for the hundredth time

"JAKOTSU,SHUT UP" bakotsu said

"Well someone is cranky"

Just the a demon was shoved through trees and landed in front of the two stunned boys.

"Bitch, do you no who i am, i am your superior" The demon growled .A girl looked to be bankotsu age stepped out of the bushes .

Bankotsu gasped it was the same girl that he fought and she kicked his ass a age eleven before he was killed (I dont kno how long the band of seven were dead.../Runs...screaming "Have mercy"..lol)

sorry cliff hanger...laughs evily HAHAHAHAHAHA...just playin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:Friends?

**Bankotsu almost fell over from the shock of seen that girl **

**"DEMON, Use my Got Damn name its...Ya-y-mi...Yaymi...But wait since u are going to die I guess theres no reason why u should use me name.Right.?"she scream and mocked the last part. The demon blew poison at her and it coverd her from head to toe.If it would have bee any normal human they would have died but since her powers were strong .Yaymi has a Dark blue fighting kimono(sp?) on(think sesshoumaru with out the shoes but is smaller and hugs her body),with silver leaves on it and long black hair with silver streaks in it. She had paws on(Think dance paws u were for acro).Her eyes were a Navy Blue and she with silver eye liner on.**

**"Thats gross"she comented\par**

**"Thats I-impossible..That poison can melt your flesh right off the b-bone how come it has no effect on you"he mumbled with fear**

**"EWEEE,she took out a dagger and fired it at the demon who when it hit him a turned to ash"**

**She chanted a spell and all of the poison dripped off her instanly.She turned her head and looked at Bankotsu in the eye.**

**Then smiled and said:**

**" Hey, I know you,You are that boy i beat 6 years ago"she said walking over to him**

**"You beat me by luck" he said**

**"Ya, sure, what ever you say "**

**"Hey Yaymi, do u want to travel with me and Renkotsu".He pointed to him. "I mean...you must be lucky i am even offering you,I am way to good this is a once in a life time thing here" **

**She glared at him then smiled**

**"Sure...And man your speech is bad its I and Renkotsu NOT me and renkotsu she said rolling her eyes.**

**"What?" bankotsu said**

**"Wow, You truly are stupid, ne?" yaymi mocked playfully ,Bankotsu turned red for some odd reason**

**"Well"Renkotsu said clearing his throat"This is akward,isnt it...It seems to me Yamyi"He pauses and looks at bankotsu then looks back to yaymi"You have a crush"**

**"Reaaaaally"she said putting her hands on her hips**

**"I...um...Uh...do not...arghhhh!!!!"Bankotsu said turning his back on the two.**

**"Renkotsu"she whispered**

**"Hmm" he answered**

**"Watch this" she said walking toward bankotsu whos was oblivous tot he conversation**

**"Bankotsu, turn around i have a presnt that you will never forget" she said.bankotsu turned around to say somthin smart but was cutt off.**

**"Who do yo-"He was cut off when yaymi lips were on his in a gentle kiss..she then pulled back**

**"Arent you glad you turned around?" she said**

**"..."Bankotsu was speechless **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bout time i added a chapter ,ne...lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter :3 Theres 4 of them**

**Before**

**"Bankotsu, turn around i have a presnt that you will never forget" she said.bankotsu turned around to say somthin smart but was cutt off.**

**"Who do yo-"He was cut off when yaymi lips were on his in a gentle kiss..she then pulled back**

**"Arent you glad you turned around?" she said**

**"..."Bankotsu was speechless **

**Now**

**The three were walking down the path and bankotsu was wondering why it got so quiet all of a sudden.SO he turned around only to see Yaymi and Renkotsu having a staring contest and the were glaring like heck.**

**"Why are u two starin at each other"**

**"HE is staring at ME so I am staring right back at HIM' She said never moving her eyes from Renkotsus form**

**"I am just wondering why you are so UGLY"he said with a smirk**

**" I am not ugly you are.You are what? 66 ft tall you are taller than normal which is not normal" "mouronnnnn"(sp?)**

**"I am not ...I am 65" He whispered the last part**

**"Well... EXCUSE ME I ADDED AN INCH" she shrieked**

**"Girl...no wait let me rephrase that...Girls are ment to stand by men and look pretty" he said knowing he just signed his death card**

**"ARGHHHHHHH...u are so wrong i wish you could hear...and see how stupid u look right now and we are not. girls rule 'genius'!!!!"She emphisied(sp) the genius part**

**"You are wrong "Renkotsu said**

**"am not"**

**"Are too"**

**"am not"**

**"are too"**

**"am not"**

**"Are"**

**"NOT"**

**"Will you two stop"Bankotsu said laughing **

**"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT" Yaymi and Renkotsu**

**"You guys are impossible"bankotsu sighed**

**"So is there any more of girls...wait i mean... strong, young ,B.E.A.Utiful girls"he asked. This statement made yaymi blush five different shades of red.**

**"Ya ..."I guess". she is my bestfriend she is exactly like renkotsu only a girl or maybe there both girls"yaymi said.Renkotsu was about to shoot her when a dagger came flying at them bakotsu and renkotsu ducked ,but the dagger headed straight for yaymi who stood there glaring at renkotsu.The dagger was 1ft away from her head she lifted her hand and caught the dagger in her middle and index finger,with out even looking. Bankotsu and Renkotsu gasped. Bankotsu turned pale as his "girlfriend" was near death.**

**" Aquira, do you think it is funny that i catch daggers in my fingers, its a near death situitian and one day i am going to let it hit me"yaymi said barely keeping a straight face **

**"You wouldnt, your reflexs and insticts are to good you cant help it ...its interesting" said the stranger.She had Black hair with a purple tint to it, witch made it glow.Her eyes were a burgandy color and she had a kimono an that hugged her form ,it was black with purple swirls that looked like fire balls on it. A lighter purple sash and had black knee high no heel boots.She had dark purple eye liner on...in other words she was a hot sexy "chica"(sorry i could help it putting in a little spanish there :-) ).**

**Yaymi smiled and tossed the dagger back yo her.**

**"ARE YOU CRAZY...SHE ALMOST KILLED YOU AND YOU TOSS THE DAGGER BACK TO HER...YOU...YOU...YOU IDIOT"renkotsu yelled**

**"Relax "Bullet Boy" she is my best friend"Aquire stated **

**"Man you are worse than bankotsu"yaymi said eyeing him up after he blew up**

**"Yo renkotsu ...what the Heck!!!!...it is my job to annoy my girlfriend not yours"Bankotsu said wrapping his arms around yaymi**

**Go torture anita"bankotsu said with a smirk...(the point was to see if he said yes then he admitted he liked anita ...get it?**

**" Fine i will " he said having know clue that Aquire was blushing and yaymi and bankotsu were laughing that he just some how admitted his feelings.Renkotsu was oblivious at what he just did and when he saw Aquire blushing and bankotsu and yaymi were laughing. It all sunk slowly sunk in and he was the same color as a tomato.**

**"I...um...damn..."Renkotsu studder(my story the characters will be wierd but hey its interesting)**

**"I cant breathe OMG ...sorry aquire but thats really funny" Yaymi gasped between laughs . Bankotsu passed out from laughing**

**"Dont worry Renkotsu i know what will stop ...well her from laughing------"renkotsu interrupted aquire**

**"Already ahead of you"renkotsu walked over to aquire and...what...wait...kissed Aquire.(man... thats new)**

**"OMG...Bankotsu wake up renkotsu kissed aquire"yaymi squealed**

**"I know , i saw, Sooooooo...You guys are dateing now?"bankotsu asked**

**"Of course n-"renkotsu once again interrupted**

**"yeah...got a problem with that" said renkotsu putting his arm around aquire who was not only red but was dazed **

**"HOW CUTE" squealed yaymi**

**WHat do you think so far**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Mean things said and the split 

The group was walking down the path in silence all in there own thoughts.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU I MEAN YOU JUST ALL MOST KILLED INUYASHA AND HIS GROUP BY YOURSELF" yelled renkotsu

Well most of the time it was quiet.

"Quiet ,Bullet Boy,Are you scared or jealous or happy i cant tell "she said.Never once stopping and looking back at him.

"NEITHER, I AM THAT IF I TURN MY BACK , YOU WILL DRIVE A DAGGER THROUGH MY BACK" renkotsu yelled. Aquire stopped and looked him and walk up to him til she was nose to nose with him.(she is a few inches shorter than renkotsu)

"Is that what you think...you can trust me to have your back" she whispered

"Umm...well you see...I...Ohh..." he stuttered hopelessly as he looked her in the eye.

"Thats what I thought and you call me the backstabber. I never did anything to loose your trust ,have I?"she said inching closer each secound

"No-" he was interrupted

"Then why would you say somethin like that"she asked this time looking directly in his eyes.

"Because of your little display of strength and power...you are impossible...I truly dont know what I saw in you"he said in her face with venom in every word." I dont really know why i am even am dating you" he said with such ignorance that it was evil.

"Was dating, you arrogent Jerk" She said in his face with her glare burning into his eyes as she turned and whipped her head sharply around and her hair hitting renkotsu in his face.

"Goodbye'' she said and was walking away

"Wait for me Aquire!" yaymi yelled"Bye Bankotsu. Better hope we dont cross paths again renkotsu"she said with a glare towards him.

As the girls walked away never looking back once.

"I cant believe you just did that.."he trailed off looking at renkotsu with a glare

"I know but i just snapped" renkotsu said

"Its cool ...Lets just hope that she wont kill you on sight" bankotsu said

GIRLS POV

Both were walking down a dirt path in silence.

"Yaymi" aquire said

"Yes"

"Why do you even hang around me...I mean the way HE(renkotsu) put I could put a dagger in your back when you turn your back"

"Your my bestfriend,I know you wont cause... i will do it right back to you and you know i will"yaymi murmmered the last part and her aquire giggle.

"But still"aquire said being serious again"I cant believe he said that in all my life...I have never had someone say that ever" she sobbed. She was in yaymi arms crying. A couple minutes later they were in a clearing and sent up a small camp and went to sleep.

BOYS POV

The boys were walking on the same path the girls took to follow them.

"Yo renkotsu chill...its cool i mean there just reallly realllly reallllly cute girls...Okay, its sad they left but- Why do you even hang around me...I mean the way HE(renkotsu) put I could put a dagger in your back when you turn your back"

"That sounded like aquire"Bankotsu said"Look here in that clearing...Lets go see what they are talking about".

The boys hid behind some trees and listened.

"Your my bestfriend,I know you wont cause... i will do it right back to you and you know i will"

"But still""I cant believe he said that in all my life...I have never had someone say that ever"

'Is she crying...oh no she is ...'renkotsu thought

'yaymi is going to kill me man...she looks mad...even when she is sleeping'bakotsu thought

Normal

The boys were walking down a path when the suddenly felt a power surge of alot of demonic energy. It felt very familiar ...then it hit them hard and made them stop in there tracks. One name that sent chills down there back.

" Naraku"

Like it so far ...I am typing with fake nails on and it freakin hard.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 6:"When Trust is Tested"

**LAST TIME**

The boys were walking down a path when the suddenly felt a power surge of alot of demonic energy. It felt very familiar ...then it hit them hard and made them stop in there tracks. One name that sent chills down there back.

" Naraku"

NOW

"What do we have here...Bankotsu and Renkotsu ...hmm."

"What do you want Naraku ...You didnt bring us back to life this time...So just get out of our face"Bankotsu hissed at naraku

"Not very friendly are we well I need you-"Naraku started but interrupted by bankotsu

"No"Then he and renkotsu turned around and started to walk away til something hit them in the head and every thing went black.

12Hrs later

Bankotsu opened his eyes to find piericing blue eyes looking into his.

"AHHHHHH" Bankotsu screamed

"OMG...your okay you were knocked out cold " She said hugging him

"Wheres renkotsu?"

"right there talking to Aquire" she answered

Renkotsu & Aquire

Renkotsu sat there uncomfortable and stared at Aquire while she was staring at while at the stars in the sky.

"Aquire" renkosu said

"Hmm"Aquire answered

"I...um um I...Umm...Sorry"He said looking away

"..."

"If you dont talk to me I understand"

"..." 

He sighed and was getting ready to stand up and when he felt to arms wrap around his torso and pull him back down.(Renkotsu is a pretty big man aquire must be strong women...seriously)

He looked down to see aquire(Just to let you all no Aquires named is pronouce A-ki-ru .)Looking at him with a slight smile on her lips.

"Well I never knew you knew you were the type to apologize "bullet-boy" "Aquire answered with a slight smile.

"Aquire" he said picking her up in a bone-crushing hug"I dont know what i was going to do with out you."renkotsu said

"Cant...breattthe" she gasped

"Oops my bad" he said and let her go

(Okay i was reading over my story and i realized that i jumped from Jakotsu to Renkotsu...thanks for tellin me that i mixxed my story up...JUST PLAYIN...but seriously i am really embarrassed...so i am just going to stick with renkotsu Okay...oh ya and i gave anita and aquire are the same person man i made alot of mistakes...tell wich name is better Anita or Aquire...I feel so stupid..i made so many mistakes thanks for tellin me

i was sure lost dont know bout you but Ill start were i left off k. I even messed up chapters OMG ARGGH.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Regular POV

"So how did we get here I thought we were going to die...Again"He said and murmered the last part

"Well...It was Aquire...she sensed naraku"yamyi answered

"So...were is naraku"Renkotsu asked all of a sudden tense.

Bankotsu also tensed too.Wondering all of a sudden.

"Well...Aquire killed him ,cause she thoug-"Yaymi was cut off when Aquire's hand covered her mouth

Yaymi and Aquired were wrestling then yaymi took a dagger out of her shirt and pinned Aquire by her shirt collar,

Then she stood straight up sprinted over behind Bankotsu and finished her statement.

"As i was saying Aquire killed him beacuse, she though He killed renkotsu...It was so funny"

"What was so funny about us dying...again "

Yaymi paused to look over to Aquire who was still struggling to get the dagger out of the ground.

"She was all like...'You killed my man" (Think of a black girl who friend dated her ex boyfriend and she all like ' stole my man with the head bobbing...Ps.I am black to to be offended)

"Have u lost yo mind...Boyyyy... am bout to snatch you up by that wig you call hair.Then she just lost control and layed him out"

She finished With a huge smile but faltered when she saw renkotsu look behind and back away slowly she looked at bakotsu and he was already backed away.

She slowly turned to see a Very Peeved Aquire in her sports bra glaring at Yaymi.

"Umm...Hey Aquire..."yaymi started then took off running with Aquire straight on her tail.

Yo aquire one i love the name aquire anyway Sorry its so short;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:7 Wow ...Renkotsu is clueless

Aquire's pov

**"Honestly, Aquire did you have to hit me so hard that hurt"Yamyi said while sending death glares to Renkotsu and bankotsu who were chuckling.**

**"Well you should learn to keep your mouth shut and you would have much less lumps"I replied Coolly**

**"Its not my fault you went all ghetto on him"yamyi said**

**"WHAT!!...I so did not go ghetto ...i am so not ghetto.got it"**

**"Sure you not...you just speak slang and have a head bobbing issue right?"**

**"Yes...Dont go on about you ...you little prep"I snapped back**

**"Listen 'Too Tall' dont make fun of my size cause you are a frikken Sickle Moor tree compared to me"(A sickle More tree...Sp?...is those really tall red colored trees)she spat out while i glared at the boys who were trying not to laugh now.**

**"At least i am tall and not a short little pixie I dont even know how you got a boyfriend"I said smirking thinking i got her. I was wrong when i saw that smirk of hers.**

**"Well you know what that means dont you,Aquire" she said with an evil smirk**

**"No what " I snapped trying not to sound effected by the smirk.I failed.**

**"That just means...I dont have to get on my knees ..now does it"she said walking away with the boys laughing so hard at my face.**

**"YAMYI..YOU,...YOU...YOU LITTLE PERVERTED LITTLE PIXIE..WHATS THAT SUPPOSES TO MEAN!!"**

**2 hours later**

**"Hey girls Bankotsu and I have to go to a village tp pick up are weapons"Renkotsu said**

**"Aww whats wrong 'Bullet Boy' can't fight with out his big Guns,eh?"**

**"Shut up Aquire...Or i will shoot your head off with this"He pulls out...nothing**

**"With Air? How lame is that"Aquire said laughing**

**"WHAT WHERES MY GUN"He yelled while walking off to the village which was a days walk from here.**

**"Just wait til i get back aquire you will be sorry"He yelled.Bankotsu giving yamyi a good bye kiss.**

**"Later,Yamyi...Aquire"bankotsu said while walking to catch up with Renkotsu.**

**"Hey yamyi" I said**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Wanna Go raid a village"I said with a smirk**

**"Why?"**

**"I got the Gun" **

**Sorry...my computer was bieng a butt...**

**Hope u like dis chap.:-)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Kiya and Sisuu

**"WHAT WHERES MY GUN"He yelled while walking off to the village which was a days walk from here.**

**"Just wait til i get back aquire you will be sorry"He giving yamyi a good bye kiss.**

**"Later,Yamyi...Aquire"bankotsu said while walking to catch up with Renkotsu.**

**"Hey yamyi" I said**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Wanna Go raid a village"I said with a smirk**

**"Why?"**

**"I got the Gun" **

-----NOW-----Aquire POV---

After they group did what they had to do they all met up looking in pretty good moods..until ..

"Oh yea... I almost forgot..Hey Renkotsu?"I said

"WHAT!?" Renkotsu all but yells

"Aww whats wrong still mad about ur gun,hmm?"

"No...what gave you that idea"he said with thick sarcasm

"Well I have a question"

"well wat is it!"

"Stop yellin jerk off"

"I aint yellin ..I am just talkin loud"

"Well stop talkin loud before u PISS ME OFF" I yelled the last part

"Well this is stupid..Better yet you are stupid"Renkotsu said

"You are such a prick..Are you scared too show ur real self"I decided to flirt " I mean...Are u scared to show me dat sexi..little.. erm...big man inside of you "

"wat the hell aquire do u live to cause me confusion, Agigtation and sumtimes pain?" He said

"Now Now Renkotsu..Love"I purr as I wrap my arms around his head and pull his head down to whipser in his ear

"why would i do that when All i want to do is cause u...Pleasure"I say and kiss his didnt say nuthin but i knew he was shocked. I looked behind him and saw yamyi and bankotsu laughing.

"HAHA, nice aquire...hmmm i didnt kno u had it in you,un" she said

"Hahaha ya do u guys want us to leave..cuz we can"Bankotsu said

"Actually..no smart asses..Dont you remeber yamyi..Kiya(Ki-ya) and Sisuu(sis-u-a) are coming with us"I said

"For real.I my god Kiya Is stupid and she has a Mouth on her..ahah"Yamyi said

"Hey hey hey..who is dis kiya girl and sisuu persons" renkotsu said

"why dont u just ask them your self..cuz here they come"aquire said motioning to the right of them. next thing the boys saw made just stare in aww.

A girl around 5'9 was walking she has 2 katanas on her side and had a short skirt on with fishnet stockings on and a sport bra type thing with a netting long sleeve shirt over it. the bra and skirt were a bright gray while the netting was gold and a pair of like Dance paw things on her feet.

But wat made the boys stare was the fact she had a Head in her hand that was cussing up a storm. and the body was being carried on a flying cat(alot like kirara but its was all a dark red with black tipped paws and tail and ears:))Her hair was long and pulled low to the side. and had a gold tint to it.

"Sisuu You ignorant Bitch!!!Put my head on my frikken body..This hurts like hell"Kiya hissed

"I will when you Tikiki(Ti-kick-ki) gets here" Sisuu said calmly

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE TALKIN HEAD"renkotsu yelled

"she is immortal and can reconnect her limbs to her body"sisuu said

"Sisuu, can you please put my head on my body..with umm sprinkles on top"Kiya begged which made her glare when yamyi started laughing

After kiya head was safely on her body and she was calm down..or as calm down as she can be. She was wearing the same as sisuu but the skirt and bra were black and the netting was was blood hair was long also and pulled into 2 long low pinktails that was in front of her hair was black and had a red tint to it.

"God Sisuu wat the hell you could have done that a while ago , asshole"Kiya said

"Your head was lighter"she said simply

"thats not the issue!"

"Are you ignoring me!!"kiya said

"No, wat ever gave you that idea hmm?"sisuu said with thick sarcasm. which kiya didnt catch

"ohh, then why werent you answer me?"kiya said stupidly

stare

Blink blink

stare

".."

"....uh.."

"....."

"...."

"What"kiya said

Everyone just continued to stare at she looked at renkotsu and said

"what are you lookin at faggot"Kiya said

"What!!!!"

"what you no wat, 2 words for -"Sisuu interrupted her

"hmm..She is kiya and i am sisuu. We are friends of yamyi and auire" She finally introduced there selves. While kiya snorted and turned her nose up the other way

"Yo i am bankotsu .. and that is renkotsu"bankotsu said

"ya .(also known as bullet boy)"I said

"Aquire wats with the nickname it annoying"renkotsu grumbled

"Dont worry aquire and yamyi at least these 2 think unlike my partner"

"but doesnt matter ,Its nice to see you again aquire and yamyi"

" it is"yamyi siad lookin at kiya to catchh on to wat sisuu said. after 10 mins everyone just shook their heads

"huh, It is good to see you aga-YO SISUU WHATS WITH THE "UNLIKE MY PARTNER"SHIT"

"hmm, well we will be on our way see ya guys later"Sisuu said walkin away calmy"Shut up kiya or i will kill you"

"BITCH WHO'S SIDE OUT YOU ON" kiya yelled following her down the path

"wow, that girl has issues"renkotsu said all of a sudden a rock hit him in the head

"I HEARD THAT,ASSHOLE"Kiya yelled .

________________________________________________________

Yo sorry i havent updated in a while i've been busy..hope ya like :)


End file.
